Beauty and The Beastly
by CutestNightmare
Summary: Inuyasha Universe and the very popular Grimm rendition fairy tale combine to create a story of a young woman being sent to live with a demon under the reasoning's of her father being forced to give up his youngest in order to keep his family from even less of a depressing life than the one they already live. Will she die upon the demon's clutches or realize his fate is just as sad?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Goodness it's been a while hasn't it. I'm so sorry guys for not updating in like forever. I've been writing some small drabbles here and there trying to discover where my writing can take me (Check my DA if you want to read them). This isn't perfect. It's got some plot holes I'm really too lazy fill in. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I felt that the beginning was increasingly too long so I turned it into a prologue.****So the ACTUAL good part of the story is now underway and probably won't be up until...yeah. **

**Anyways I've been really active on Tumblr now so I'm an avid member. If you like Super Junior and Donghae and Hyukkie biased, you can follow me. I think the link is on my profile. If not I'll add it soon and if you want it sooner than soon, message me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Beauty and The Beast. :(**

* * *

**Prologue~**

Mr. Higurashi has always been a man who hated the idea of begging. In his mind a man's pride is the only thing he has in this rotten world. If he wanted something he would work for it without the usage of pitiful crying and tiresome pleas of mercy and forgiveness.

So why now as Mr. Higurashi was staring up into the red eyes of a glaring demon did all of his pride disappear?

"Pl-please I beg you sir to spare me! I –I meant no trouble at all!" cried the man as he crouched away on the ground trying to get away from the anger emanating from the beastly creature in front of him.

"No trouble at all?" the demon barked at the now whimpering man "You come into my home; I fed you, and let you stay the night. What do I get in return? A thief! You actually thought you could steal something from my garden and get away with it?! Keh, why should I let a pitiful human like you live?" His voice dripped with venom as he grabbed the man during his explanation and raised his claws to the now whimpering man's jugular.

Mr. Higurashi closed his eyes in fear of connecting them once again with those eyes full of hatred. "Be-because sir I have a-a family to take care of all on my own. It's just my 3 daughters and me back home." His hand trembled as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet and opened it up to reveal a small family portrait of him with four other women surrounding him. One of them who looked the oldest was shown standing beside him while holding his hand beaming an all toothy smile at the camera. Three younger girls all smiling as well sat in a love seat in front of them. "See? Those are m-my girls Kikyo, Yura, and Kagome." He pointed to the girls sitting.

The demon took the wallet and dropped the man unceremoniously back to the earth and observed the photo a bit closer. His eyes scanning over each of the girl's faces.

"Who's this?" The demon thrust the picture to the frightened man's face with a claw pointed to his eldest daughter.

Mr. Higurashi gulped, "That's my oldest K-Kikyo. She's a bit cold to strangers, but she just lacks a little bit of social skills is all."

The demon turned his back on the man and said with eerily calm curiosity "And the next one?"

"Yu-Yura?" The man stuttered. "My second youngest s-sir. A bit on the spoiled side, wants everything for herself, b-but knows how to work hard for it."

After another second of absorbing what the man said the demon finally turned back to him.

"Continue." It said gruffly.

Mr. Higurashi figured from the pattern of the previous two he assumed the menacing creature meant explain his younger daughter.

"Kagome's my youngest. She's so selfless in everything she does. After my wife died and we lost all our money, she's been what kept our family together." A smile graced his lips sadly as the thought of his daughter facing hardship and being strong for everyone crossed his mind. "I haven't been able to get her nice things. I—"

His sentence was cut off as his wallet was shoved back into his face. He then shrieked as the demon's two glaring red eyes stared him in the face yet again.

"Keep talking." The demon growled.

"Well… I-I left our home sir in order to finish some business and get some gifts for my girls due to an increase of money flow lately. I got Kikyo a book and Yura some new shoes, but Kagome didn't want anything special yet I promised to get her anything she wanted. S-She just wanted a simple flower, a-a rose to be exact sir—"

"Enough!" The angry demon shouted and grabbed the man by his shirt collar. "You will take the flower you have stolen from my property and go home to return it to this daughter of yours." The man's face was in shock from the hopeful words the demon was speaking. Then those hopeful words changed the as fast as they came.

"In compensation for letting you go though, you will return to this place after 2 days in accompaniment of your younger daughter and then you must leave her here."

"WH-What?" Mr. Higurashi stammered. "You want me to just leave my daughter here? No please don't! Just kill me please! I'll do anything, just please not that!" He begged on his knees sobbing in desperate plea.

The demon growled before he responded, "Fool! I will not harm your daughter or you unless you do as I say! If she is not here in 2 days time I will make sure you will repay me with your own miserable life!" The creature barked. "Your transportation has been fixed to be in condition for your journey back home. To get to the front of the house, keep following this path. Now be gone."

The demon concluded the discussion by stalking back in the direction of his castle-like home.

Mr. Higurashi watched as the demon walked away. His image getting smaller and smaller the further he continued on. He then grabbed the flower he had stolen that caused this entire disaster and basically ran on the path the demon advised him to stay on in direction of the front.

**XXX**

The father sat in his apartment's parking lot for what felt like hours and not really 10 minutes. He had gotten home within a day. He only had one pit stop for the bathroom and didn't eat a thing the entire ride. He looked into his rear-view mirror and noticed the dried tears on his cheeks were beginning to crack.

He pulled a handkerchief for his jacket's breast pocket and began to wipe his face in thought of removing any signs of bad news. Once he was finished he looked at his late wife's initials sewn onto the handkerchief. It was one of the last thing's he owned that belonged to his wife that he didn't pay off to earn money for him and the girls to live off of for a while. Now he had to give up something else.

His sweet younger daughter Kagome.

She was a spitting image of her mother including personality. Giving her up was if he was saying goodbye to his wife all over again.

"Takara what will I do? I lost you once, I don't want to lose our baby girl either." His eyes glistened, but he quickly wiped his eyes again and did another look in the mirror before stepping out of the vehicle and heading up the apartment complex's stairs of his small home.

He took a deep breath and counted down from 3 before opening the door.

3…

2…

1…

He opened the door slowly not to alarm anyone on the other side. "I'm home." He said as he stepped through the entrance only to be welcomed by 3 sets of eyes and an exclamation of "Daddy!" 3 feminine voices squealed, all varying in age. They ran to his open arms and welcomed them with their own.

"Daddy we missed you so much." Said Yura, one of his daughters with the shortest of hair out of the three. She hugged his right arm as her other two sisters hugged his torso and other arm.

"Father you've arrived earlier than we thought." Kikyo the sister with the longest of hair hugging his left arm pointed out.

"Yeah dad we were going to clean up the place tomorrow morning to surprise you when you got back." Said the raven haired Kagome hugging his waist.

Mr. Higurashi chuckled and did his best to wiggle out of his daughter's grips. Playfully of course.

"I just missed my girls so much that after I finished work I came straight home." He smiled. Yura removed his blazer to hang it up in the closet while the other two motioned him to the couch for him to sit and relax.

"So how did work go Father, did that Mr. Hinata approve of the product idea?" Kikyo inquired. She was the oldest sister and because of that she had to help her father take care of this family until everything was fine enough for her to move out and get on with creating her own family.

She was already 26 and that dream of her own family slowly faded away with each and every passing day.

"He said that he liked the product, but there are too many flaws with the idea for it to be mass produced." Mr. Higurashi smiled ruefully at his oldest daughter and patted her hand in comfort.

After she hung up her father's coat she had moved to the chair across the couch and silently listened to the conversation. "Are you kidding me? What kind of inconsiderate asshole is this guy daddy?" Yura exclaimed, finally giving her voice. "After everything you and mom did for his ungrateful ass all these years, he can't even consider saying yes?" She almost shouted.

Yura being the middle child was probably the most spoiled of the 3. She lived for the night life and the on and off relationships with the opposite sex, but all had to come to an end when her mother died. She turned 23 last month and to celebrate her birthday she was forced to pawn off her most prized possession; her grandmother's diamond bracelet that she gave to Yura according to her will.

She had full intention by now to move out sooner, but the money she was going to use to buy an apartment for herself had to go into help buying the current apartment the 4 of them stayed in.

Her father looked at her as if she grew another head. "Yura! Let's be thankful that the man even gave me a cent!"

"Why should I be thankful? Has that guy gone from riches to rags within just a year? No I don't think so!" She snapped back. "I'm so tired of living dirt poor daddy! You should've demanded the full loan."

"Yura!" Kikyo exclaimed, tired of her sister's rude attitude. "Don't go blaming father for this. Everyone is trying their hardest to get us back on our feet and what have you done for this family?"

"I've paid for this shit hole we currently live in! That's what I've contributed. If not for me, the four of us would have been living under a fucking rock." Yura rebutted.

Mr. Higurashi gasped at his daughter's choice of words. "Yura watch your mouth."

"Why? There are no children in this house anymore daddy. Kagome's not a baby anymore, she's a fully grown adult… By the way,where'd she go anyways?"

Kagome had decided to stay out of this argument and finish washing the dishes in the kitchen. She hated when the 3 of them had these arguments. If her mother was still around there wouldn't be fights like this.

How much she missed her so much. One minute she sees her mother handing her lunch for school and the next her life is gone to a horrible fire. All of their precious memories and possessions gone in the blink of an eye.

Now her family was praising her late mother's memories with insults and screaming. She loved her family and hated to see them so stressed. Mr. Higurashi was already working 2 jobs. Kikyo had her teaching at the elementary school but a teacher's salary these days isn't enough to feed a family of four. What had been Yura doing? Spending her days walking dogs and nights in a club dancing with a new guy every other night.

3 nights in a row had she been claiming to spend the night at a friend's house but her sisters knew what she was really up to.

Kikyo crossed her arms glaring daggers at her younger sister, "If you'd just stop screwing anything with a penis and worry about your family for once—"

"I am worrying about this family!" Yura interrupted. "It's hard finding a job that doesn't require picking up dog shit or the removal of my fucking bra!"

"I have yet to see you actually pick up and read the help-wanted section in the newspaper. Or did you forget there even was one?" The older one calmly taunted. Yura made an action to slap her older sister but her father caught her hand before it could get an inch from her face.

"Will you two stop? It's bad enough you two have to fight every minute of every day, but after I just got back from my trip?"

"Sorry…" The two sisters begrudgingly muttered.

Mr. Higurashi sighed at his two daughter's radical behavior. "If you're really sorry, you'll both sit back down and hear what I have to say." With that he left the two sisters and headed for the direction of the kitchen. He peaked his head in the kitchen entrance and softly called to his youngest. The two girls stared at each other in bewilderment.

"Kagome?"

She stopped her dish washing and turned her head in the direction of her father's voice."Yes?"

"Come back into the living room, I have something to announce." He said calmly. On the inside his heart beat faster with every passing minute. To break the news to girls like this was even more hard than to tell them they had to sell off their favorite things for collateral.

Kagome put down the plate she held and silently complied to her father's wishes by filing out the kitchen behind him and rejoined her previous spot on the couch on his right.

"What is it daddy?" Yura asked with full intention of hearing what her father wanted to say.

He paused to inhale deeply and then said, "Girls… what I wanted to tell you was… that my trip back home had went through a bit of a… complication."

"Father what are you talking about?" Kikyo never liked this tone of voice coming from her father. It always meant something bad was going to most likely happen. He used this very same tone when he explained about

"What I'm talking about my dear Kikyo was that… I… I couldn't get the things you girls wanted." He said quickly.

The 3 girls took a moment to absorb what their father had just told them.

"Is that it?" Kagome asked.

Mr. Higurashi hesitated and nodded slowly. The room then filled with the sound of 3 exhaled breaths of relief.

"Oh daddy don't scares us like that. It's completely fine. I mean I really wanted you to get me that perfume I asked for, but I guess I can wait a little longer." Yura smiled as if nothing was wrong with the situation.

"Wait a minute." Kikyo intervened. "If you're upset for not getting us what we wanted father, then why are you fidgeting so nervously like that still?" Kikyo was always the observant one.

Their father sighed in defeat knowing that he had to come out with it sooner or later.

"Ok I lied. " He admitted. "There's more to the story. Before I tell you what happened, please know that I had did everything for you girl's best interest…"

**XXX**

Mr. Higurashi rode his car through the night quietly. He finished his goal a day early and was now heading back home. Only problem now was that once he left city limits it started getting too dark to see any road signs. He had been driving for nearly a half hour until rain starting picking up and he slowly watched it grow from drizzling to heavy downpour.

To make things even worse he was running out of gas as well. There weren't any gas stations for miles so he needed to find a place to stop soon. After 10 minutes of endless driving in search of a pit stop or hotel he wound up finding a light on a hill.

He drove further on that same road in hopes of finding a way up the hill. Luckily, he had come across a small muddied path from the rain and a house sign at the entrance saying:

**_Takahashi Manor._**

The sign looked as if it had went under some severe weather so Mr. Higurashi wasn't completely sure if he read the characters correctly. Nonetheless he needed a place to stay not a pause in time for him to continue figuring out the words on signs.

He turned the wheel to ride along the path and push the tires through the always growing steeper hill. The further he went he kept feeling something was wrong, but shook it off and called it nerves.

Finally he had reached the top. He glanced out the window to see that the light hadn't come from a house, but what looked like a castle. Now that he was in higher altitude the rain seemed lighter from before. The entirety of the structure was made out of granite stone. The highest point was a small tower creating a symmetrical aura to the place. Mr. Higurashi guessed that's probably where the light came from perhaps. All of the windows from his angle were dark and pitch black on the inside revealing no sign of someone being on the lower level.

This place looked like it had been around for nearly a century if not more. Ivory grew everywhere. On the windows, on the pillars by the entrance, even up to the tip of the tower. He decided to stop the car's movement in front of the home's marble steps, 8 of them in total.

He looked at the gas mileage of the car and thanked whoever in higher ups decided to bless him as he got up that hill as the meter read completely empty. He then removed the key from the ignition before opening the driver's seat door, stepping out, closing it, and then walking as fast as possible up those 8 steps and in front of the doors.

There had been one very large 10 ft door separated in two causing them to open from the middle and part in opposite directions of one another. As he finally got close enough to view it better, he noticed the doors too had been slightly covered in ivory and the door knockers were two lion-like looking beasts. Their glares gave off the vibe of them daring Mr. Higurashi to knock on the door. So he did 3 times. Half a minute later did one of the gigantic doors open outward to him.

Yet, no one was standing on the other side.

Mr. Higurashi tentatively walked through the door. No one stood in the foyer of this immaculate home. He awed at the shiny marble floors, and looked up to see almost everything made of marble. Portraits hung on the walls featuring landscapes from viewpoints of all over the world it seemed. A large chandelier hung high from the ceiling illuminating the entirety of the room in full glow. A dark smooth wood staircase ascended in front of him leading to the second floor. On the left there looked to be a reading parlor. To his right was a hallway of weaponry from as well all over the world from Western Europe to East Asia. Whoever owned this home was a person who enjoyed the outside corners of the planet.

Suddenly the door shut behind him with an audible sound making the already scared man jump 2 feet away from his original spot.

"H-Hello?" He called.

No response.

There was no one in the room. Yet he felt a presence all around him saying otherwise. Said presence as well felt like it was telling him to walk up the stairs. He moved forward to them and called again.

"Hello?" He said more loudly this time. "Is anyone home? Your door opened so I thought I was invited inside."

He slowly climbed the stairs trying to prepare himself for anything that might come out and attack him. Once he stood upon the top step of the second floor, he saw that there were two diverging hallway paths on both left and right sides. The left was shadowed in pure darkness, but the right glowed with an abundant amount of candles.

He took it upon himself to turn right.

"Anyone home?" He said once again. "My name's Higurashi Saijo." He felt stupid for talking to thin air, but he didn't want to alarm whomever owned the place.

The hallway had many doors. He didn't dare open any of them in fear he might walk in on something he should've never saw. But then he didn't have to as a door on his right opened suddenly. Again this time no one was there. And there was no gust of wind either for the door had been completely shut.

The other side revealed to be a simple bedroom. Mr. Higurashi walked through thinking again that a presence was telling him to do so.

"Hello?" He asked.

Yet again no response.

The room was filled with many lit candles. The walls were covered in beige wallpaper with orchid flowers covering almost every inch. The flooring this time was made from wooden floor boards that creaked if you stepped in certain areas.

There was a window across from him looking out to the owner's many acres of land, all unseen by the darkness belonging to the night sky. A mahogany dresser with a vanity sat on his left sitting across from a canopy bed. In between the canopy and dresser was a night stand with an olden aged oil lamp already lit to keep a dim glow inside.

A tray made entirely of silver laid there on the bed's quilt with a bowl of hot rice porridge on its top and a silver spoon on the side. Hesitantly Mr. Higurashi shuffled his feet across the floor boards afraid of making rapid noise and stopped at the side of the bed. His hand slightly trembled as it picked up the spoon, dipped it into the warm entrée and raised it to his lips.

Blowing on it to cool it down beforehand, he opened his mouth and let the spoon enter letting the warm contents surge down his throat. He clenched his eyes tight in fear the food might be poisoned. Whether it might be poisonous or not, it was quite good.

He wasn't dead immediately yet either, so he figured it wasn't at all poisonous.

"Thank you." He whispered whilst glancing up to the ceiling as if talking to someone up high who can hear his every sound.

He finished the meal and put the empty bowl and its tray atop the night stand. Thinking that it wouldn't be too bad to sleep for few hours he pulled away the bed's quilt and climbed inside after removing his jacket and placing it gently beside the dresser and his shoes by the bedside.

"They wouldn't mind right?" The man said aloud. He turned to blow out the oil lamp and then lowered himself backwards to get in a comfortable position. He was already asleep when his head hit the pillow.

Mr. Higurashi's eyes fluttered open as he rose awake from the glaring morning sunlight peering through the windows.

He raised himself into sitting position and stretched his arms to full length while a yawn escaped his lips. Covering his eyes from the brightness of the sun, he suddenly realized something:

His few hours of sleep had turned into an entire overnight stay. In a stranger's house. He quickly jolted from the bed and looked for his jacket and shoes. He found his jacket on a hanger hanging down from the top of the canopy, and his shoes were neatly by the door.

That's odd. He thought— Never mind, it didn't matter. He needed to get out of there quick. He tried his best to quietly open the door and exit out of the room immediately.

After almost 15 minutes of descending stairs and crossing corridors he realized he couldn't remember the way to get back to the front door. He crossed in front of a white door on whatever level he didn't know and he finally found his way outside.

To the back of the manor.

He didn't have time to be messing around. He wondered why he hadn't seen anyone wandering around this house. Surely someone had to be there to cook up the food and light the candles in the corridors.

The back of the manor had a marble patio on the ground floor. Passed the railing of it looked at a small man-made pond, and beyond that pond led a dirt path. A path that which led into a small forest.

The man then rushed passed the pond and onto the dirt path. He was no longer concerned for how he was getting back to his car, he wanted to get as far away from the disserted manor as quick as possible.

After 10 minutes of fast paced walking/ jogging did he find something surprising beside the path. There lied an immaculate garden at least 10 acres long. Flowers of all kinds growing. Some flowers that aren't believed to have grown in this part of the country were found even.

Mr. Higurashi took step after step towards it, too entranced by its beauty to walk away. He came across of bush of interesting blue flowers. To get a better look he had bent over to guess the type they were.

They looked to be roses. But roses of that hue were nonexistent. An idea suddenly dawned on Mr. Higurashi's mind. He had promised to fulfill a request of someone special to him whilst on his journey and had not wanted to let them down.

The man then very carefully tried plucking one of the blue tinted flowers from its thorny bush. He had not felt another presence slowly stalk behind him during his slightly difficult time working with the flower he had chosen.

Once he successfully plucked a flower from its thorny captor, he turned around to come in contact with an angry growl. He raised his sight on that of a beast with two red eyes with irises the color of violet, talons that curved slightly with its tips pointed sharply, and bared fangs ready to latch onto its prey's flesh at any moment.

It was a demon

"What the hell are you doing?!" He growled. The demon then stepped closer in the direction of the now trembling man.

His eyes were as big as saucers while watching sight of the demon before him own the look of murder. Mr. Higurashi fell back and had a hard time finding his words.

"Pl-please I beg you sir to spare me! I –I meant no trouble at all!" cried the man as he crouched away on the ground trying to get away from the anger emanating from the beastly creature in front of him.

"No trouble at all?" the demon barked at the now whimpering man "You come into my home; I fed you, and let you stay the night. What do I get in return? A thief! You actually thought you could steal something from my garden and get away with it?! Keh, why should I let a pitiful human like you live?" His voice dripped with venom as he grabbed the man during his explanation and raised his claws to the now whimpering man's jugular.

Mr. Higurashi closed his eyes in fear of connecting them once again with those eyes full of hatred. "Be-because sir I have a-a family to take care of all on my own. It's just my 3 daughters and me back home." His hand trembled as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet and opened it up to reveal a small family portrait of him with four other women surrounding him. One of them who looked the oldest was shown standing beside him while holding his hand beaming an all toothy smile at the camera. Three younger girls all smiling as well sat in a love seat in front of them. "See? Those are m-my girls Kikyo, Yura, and Kagome." He pointed to the girls sitting.

The demon took the wallet and dropped the man unceremoniously back to the earth and observed the photo a bit closer. His eyes scanning over each of the girl's faces.

"Who's this?" The demon thrust the picture to the frightened man's face with a claw pointed to his eldest daughter.

Mr. Higurashi gulped, "That's my oldest K-Kikyo. She's a bit cold to strangers, but she just lacks a little bit of social skills is all."

The demon turned his back on the man and said with eerily calm curiosity "And the next one?"

"Yu-Yura?" The man stuttered. "My second youngest s-sir. A bit on the spoiled side, wants everything for herself, b-but knows how to work hard for it."

After another second of absorbing what the man said the demon finally turned back to him.

"Continue." It said gruffly.

Mr. Higurashi figured from the pattern of the previous two he assumed the menacing creature meant explain his younger daughter.

"Kagome's my youngest. She's so selfless in everything she does. After my wife died and we lost all our money, she's been what kept our family together." A smile graced his lips sadly as the thought of his daughter facing hardship and being strong for everyone crossed his mind. "I haven't been able to get her nice things. I—"

His sentence was cut off as his wallet was shoved back into his face. He then shrieked as the demon's two glaring red eyes stared him in the face yet again.

"Keep talking." The demon growled.

"Well… I-I left our home sir in order to finish some business and get some gifts for my girls due to an increase of money flow lately. I got Kikyo a book and Yura some new shoes, but Kagome didn't want anything special yet I promised to get her anything she wanted. S-She just wanted a simple flower, a-a rose to be exact sir—"

"Enough!" The angry demon shouted and grabbed the man by his shirt collar. "You will take the flower you have stolen from my property and go home to return it to this daughter of yours." The man's face was in shock from the hopeful words the demon was speaking. Then those hopeful words changed the as fast as they came.

"In compensation for letting you go though, you will return to this place after 2 days in accompaniment of your younger daughter and then you must leave her here."

"WH-What?" Mr. Higurashi stammered. "You want me to just leave my daughter here? No please don't! Just kill me please! I'll do anything, just please not that!" He begged on his knees sobbing in desperate plea.

The demon growled before he responded, "Fool! I will not harm your daughter or you unless you do as I say! If she is not here in 2 days time I will make sure you will repay me with your own miserable life!" The creature barked. "Your transportation has been fixed to be in condition for your journey back home. To get to the front of the house, keep following this path. Now be gone."

The demon concluded the discussion by stalking back in the direction of his castle-like home.

Mr. Higurashi watched as the demon walked away. His image getting smaller and smaller the further he continued on. He then grabbed the flower he had stolen that caused this entire disaster and basically ran on the path the demon advised him to stay on in direction of the front.

**XXX**

"Daddy!" "Father!" The two eldest girls sprung up from their sitting positions after listening to their father's tale.

"Father how could you?" Kikyo looked to her father incredulously. Her own father had sold out her little sister.

The man by now had tears flowing from his eyes. "I did it because I didn't want you to lose another parent." He said pitifully. "Look at how poorly we live now girls. If I had disappeared without a trace, who would take care of you all? Kikyo you should be out of the house by now searching for your own family to start up. Yura you need to go out as well to explore the rest of the world. And Kagome…" He brought his teary eyes to his still sitting, yet quiet from shock daughter. "I want you to blossom beautifully just how like your mother, and I try to distill some of her traits onto you because you flow naturally with it. I'm so sorry girls."

The man had finally stopped his talking to sob.

"Well… what are we going to do?" Yura said.

"Isn't it obvious? We keep Kagome here, and to hell with that demon." The eldest said.

Yura sent her older sister a look that appeared as if she was staring as a second head spreading from her.

"Did you not hear daddy? We have to send her!" Yura shouted.

"How is he going to find us? All we need to do is go and hide Father and Kagome for a little while and—"

"What _**we**_ need to do is realize who we're dealing with! A demon! A demon with an ability to kill apparently. Demon's have senses of smell stronger than any other creature on this planet! Do you really think this thing won't find them? We could send them to coldest parts of the world and he'd probably still hunt and find them!" Yura shouted interrupting her sister.

Kikyo was taken aback by her sister's sudden impulsive attitude.

"Do you hear yourself? You're willing to give up our sister to a monster! A monster that will very much kill her once she is in his arms reach." Kikyo pointed the blaming finger at her now.

"Are you implying I want to give her up?" Yura asked.

Kikyo scoffed before replying, "Well it seems that way very much."

"Why you little…" Yura trailed off before almost launching at her older sister tired of her continuous put downs since their father's return, but Kagome who had been quiet this entire time had finally stood up to block her older sister from getting to the other.

"Enough!" She shouted. The other 3 found themselves in shock at her suddenly angry, and yet very rare to ever see outburst. With her next response, her voice trembled slightly, "Even though I wish there was another way. For the sake of this family…" A tear trailed down her cheek.

"I'll do it."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah it's weird, and bad. I'd really love it if someone told me to continue this because I feel like I shouldn't. Like it's 80% of me saying just leave it as is. **


	2. When Our Past Becomes Fleeting Memories

**A/N: Wow thanks guys for all the love which I clearly don't deserve! It really means so much getting an emails saying this story is getting reviews, favorites, and story followers. **

**Side note: Let's pretend the family actually DID believe Mr. Higurashi's story. I don't want to flesh out how or why, it just draws away from the main plot too much. You'll understand what I mean later. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and if I did, I'd probably make it a flying shit cake compared to the greatness that Rumiko created.**

* * *

**When Our Past Becomes Fleeting Memories~**

"You don't have to do this." Mr. Higurashi pointed out to his quiet daughter sitting in the passenger seat. They had both decided to take off in the morning after the 2 day wait. Even though Kagome had been quiet since she heard the news of her departure, she had wanted to spend as much time with her family as possible.

Those 2 days had become an entire blur. It was all happening too fast. She forgot she was a part of conversations with her sisters, avoided eating any food prepared, and she lost the thought of how to smile to her father; the man who loved her, the one who helped raise her.

The one who betrayed her.

No. This wasn't how she wanted to spend her final days with her family, but it was nearly impossible to cope with that kind of pain she felt. Losing her mother was already devastating. Losing their money was easy to cope with. But to be taken away from her whole family when she had done nothing wrong.

Wrong. She had selfishly asked for a pathetic little flower. A flower that only if her father got it for her would she be completely happy. She didn't want things that lasted forever or things that make perfect accessories for going out clubbing, she wanted a simple gift from her father.

_If I wasn't so selfish..._

All day long since they left home for the open road had she been keeping to herself. There was no sign of her regular self being present.

It was as if the smiles her face used to constantly wear and the gleeful tone she always had in her voice was never there in the first place. Her father's news of her becoming the new possession of a demon had left her a cold and empty vessel void of any emotion.

"Kagome, sweetheart I understand that this is hard on you but— Kagome? What's wrong? "His thought process came to a standstill by the sound of his daughter's sudden burst into sobbing in the seat next to him.

**XXX**

"Kagome are you crazy?" Kikyo half yelled. "What the hell do you mean 'You'll do it?"

She took her younger sister by the shoulders and turned to face her. Kagome's head eyes had found interest in the floor and her older sibling questioned her.

"I mean, I'll do it. I'll go with dad and… let the demon take me." Her voice quivered trying to find the words that she desperately tried to avoid thinking about.

Mr. Higurashi finally joined his daughters in standing and gently pushed his eldest away to wedge in between her and his youngest.

"Kagome dear, you don't have to do this. This is my fault, I'll just go back in 2 days and—"

"And what?" Kagome interrupted finally finding the confidence to look her father in the eyes. " And try to convince that thing to let us go? Dad it's a demon. A demon! I'm the one who made up the bed so now I have to lay in it."

"Kag you aren't going." Yura said using her sister's well known nickname for her. "We'll figure a way out of this."

"There's only two days before I have to leave. How can we figure this out in such short time?" Kagome replied.

Her response hung in the air. Silence carried throughout the entire apartment as the other 3 tried to absorb her words. Absorb and try to wriggle out of the fact that she was right.

Going to the cops would be impossible. They'd think that the entire family had gone crazy. Demons didn't exist anymore. Especially out in the country side. They'd either be sent to separate mental wards or sent home to become the future laughing stock of the precinct.

No one would ever believe a tale such as fictional as theirs. Kagome was right; there really wasn't any other way around this.

"Sweetheart this isn't your mess. If anything I should be the one to–" Her father started but yet again was quickly interrupted.

"No!" Kagome stomped her foot. "I'm doing this and none of you can stop me. I've made up my mind, now please just let me rest for a while."

She left her family in shock and disappointment to go into the bedroom she shares with her second eldest sister.

The bedroom she'll have to give up once she's gone forever.

Tears began swelling in her eyes threatening to fall once the door was shut, but she refused to let them do so. She was the cheerful support of this family. She had to be brave about this. For her family. For her late mother's happy memory.

She had to be brave.

**XXX**

"Dad I'm so scared." Kagome sobbed into her father's arms. He had pulled over to the side of the road in case of any driver needing to pass by. The minute after he did so his arms wound around her petite frame and let her cry it out.

She'd been holding back her pain all this time for the sake of the people she loved so dearly. Now she had hit her breaking point.

"It's ok to be scared sweetheart." Her father said gently. "This isn't your fault."

Seeing his daughter become so helpless broke him. This was his own problem that he had gotten himself into. The demon promised that it wouldn't hurt her. Why did it take interest in his child and not him? Why did she have to perish?

"What if I never see you guys again?" The young woman sniffled quietly. Her flow of tears slowly reaching their end.

Her father pulled away from his hold on her to look at her tear stricken face. He softly brushed away her raven bangs from her forehead and rubbed his thumb over the tear trails on her cheeks.

"Whether you see us again or not, you will always have our love and support with you. Always." He smiled in hopes that her spirits will be slightly lifted. She did her best to reflect it with her own, but it came out appearing small.

"Come on, we need to get going." His face kept smiling, but on this inside his heart was reluctant to move from where they sat. All the things he had to give up helping his family survive. The one of three jewels he refused to give up was now being forced away from him.

Mr. Higurashi peeled the car away from the road side and they next found themselves going down the roadside where Takahashi Manor would soon be found.

"Tell the girls I love them." Kagome said.

"I will." Her father said with the smile that he yet to remove from his face.

_Just grin and bear it Saijo…_

"Kikyo's lesson plans are always put on the coffee table, so dad you need to remind her of that if she has one of those bad mornings where she can't remember things."

A simple, "Mhm." Was all the older man replied with.

"Keep Yura away from her lesson plans too. You know how much she lives for trouble."

"I do."

"And make sure that they don't get into any fist fights." She innocently added.

Mr. Higurashi slowed the car and turned to his daughter at her last statement and gave her a skeptical look as if he was telepathically giving her a response. With no words being exchanged they stared blankly at each other.

"Yeah, I know it won't work. I'm just… I'm just trying to stay positive." She smiled weakly.

They both lightly chuckled at her answer.

"That's my girl." He said patting her shoulder. His foot pressed heavier on the gas and they continued on.

"Remember to avoid eating all that salty food too." She pushed, causing the man to roll his eyes and nod his head dismissively. "Dad I mean it. Eating all that salty junk will give you kill you at some point."

"Sweetie." He moved one of his hands from the wheel to place it on hers. "I'll be fine… We'll be fine."

_At least I hope so…_

She sighed, "I know, but I want to make sure again that everything will be alright while I'm…away..." She finished having difficulty to let out the words she hated to admit.

Kagome had been preparing her family for when she was to leave the past two days. She was reminding her family things that will need constant looking after around the apartment. Things like the dishes, the laundry, and giving the car gas if they ever decide to use it. All had been taken care of by Kagome, and never a complaint to escape her thoughts to her lips.

Her father had nothing to say. There was nothing left to say. His goodbye was already said when they left the house. Saying it now would make things hard on the both of them.

_Pretend you're driving her off to college. _

His internal lies to himself continued on for the rest of the car ride. They were the only things that kept the tension within the car from feeling entirely silent. He turned his head to find out his youngest daughter lying back in the passenger seat with her head turned to the side facing him lulled to sleep.

The first bit of sleep she's gotten since she first heard the news of her terrible fate.

_Kagome… I'm so sorry…_

**XXX**

The car trudged up the same continuous steeping hill its driver had traveled up just a few nights ago. Both father and daughter had been forever silent since their brief conversation on the road. The latter had lost all of his confidence to say anything else to just take away the smallest bit of pain his daughter felt.

The manor fell in view after a few small minutes of driving upward into higher altitude.

Kagome held her breath in utter shock of the view. Her father's description of the place in his horrific tale was nothing beyond what was laid out before her. It was eerie and dark, but with an aura of gothic beauty aged from the constant weathering year after year.

A place like this was not exactly fitting for the imagination of a little girl who dreamt of becoming a princess, but its size and structure alone would be on point.

_A home fit for a royal…_

As Mr. Higurashi turned the car in the direction of the front view of the home, they together noticed a dark figure lingering at the top of the steps. The father without looking had moved his hand from the wheel to reach over and take his daughter's and squeeze it gently. He was unsure if he was doing this for himself or her.

To his avail, she had squeezed back.

The figure shifted and moved forward to descend down the marble steps to meet with the slow forwarding car at their end. The demon stood there staring at his guests hesitantly watching him 5 ft from where Mr. Higurashi decided to park. The man was too afraid to park directly in front of the beast that could easily kill him with a single swipe.

Since arrival onto the property and getting a full glance at the immaculate home, Kagome had her mind in full amazement.

Her eyes had locked onto the beast's form since he stood his ground at the base of the steps. His features were not entirely different from that of a human. Body and face of a man with obvious strength, but eyes and nails the same as predators. Ears of a canine and hair color entirely silver as moonlight. 2 purple streaks symmetrically adorned his cheeks. His face was entirely stoic and his frame poised as his arms were neatly placed behind his back.

_How can a demon be so calm?_

"D-Dear I think he's waiting for us to get out." Her father stuttered and gulped. His voice had become dry and cracked from being silent for so long.

The young woman held inhaled deeply and locked her shoulder's straight. She refused to let this demon see her fear. The new confidence she had grown had led her out of the car with her father and slowly walked forward to stand a few feet away from the calm beast.

Their eyes locked and Kagome felt as if she was drowning. His eyes were masked with a shadowed wall of darkness that felt had been locked away for years. They were was so calm, so—

_Animalistic…_

His eyes observed her petite frame. Hair the color of a raven fell down passed her shoulders. Her eyes flashed mixed emotions as he felt her observations over him as well. Her body was the image of perfect health for a woman at her young adult age.

Neither had noticed the other party join his daughter's side and bow respectfully.

"We're here. L-Like you said. This—" Mr. Higurashi stopped and placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder and another hand on her other arm. "Is my daughter… Kagome…"

The young woman beside him bowed in respect after her introduction. The demon stared at her for a moment before breaking eye contact from her form to as well bow.

"Inuyasha." The demon simply stated after all this time.

He then turned away from the two and started up the stairs. Once he was firmly planted on the middle of the marble steps, he turned halfway and his head faced them.

"Where are your things?"

Kagome hesitated at this response. She somehow had forgotten how to speak after being quiet for so long.

"Well?" The demon calmly said.

"I figured you were going to… be rid of me before night fall so I didn't prepare luggage." She admitted with her eyes downcast to the ground. She heard a sharp inhale directly beside her but chose to ignore it.

The demon absorbed this for a second and turned back to continue his path up the stairs.

"Say your final goodbyes come inside." He said over his shoulder before disappearing into the home.

The father and daughter turned and hugged each other tightly. Kagome did her best to choke back a sob.

"Take care of them." She said weakly into his shoulder. The sound came muffled but her father understood.

"I will. I love you so much Kagome. I promise you, nothing bad will happen." He pulled away from her knowing they couldn't wait forever. Mr. Higurashi kissed his daughter's forehead and slowly separated from her.

"You look so much like your mother." He smiled warmly.

Tears prickled her eyes at his statement. "I love you dad."

And with that the father continued to smile with sadness gracing his eyes, and turned away from his daughter. He strolled slowly to the car, opened its door and got in.

It took every ounce of the girl's being not to run to the passenger side of the car and drive off with her father. The vehicle's engine started and it began to slowly pull forward. She couldn't help but wave as she witnessed what looked to be her father leaving her life forever.

Mr. Higurashi refused to look at the reflection of his daughter being left behind. He would've stopped the car and told her to get in if otherwise. He had turned the car and back down the descending path getting further from his youngest daughter.

_What have I done…?_

**XXX**

After 5 minutes of just staring at the direction of where her father's already gone car had went off in, Kagome put on her brave face and stalked up the stairs the demon had already walked up earlier.

She stopped at the front doors before pushing one slowly open and slipped through the widened crack. Her eyes had first glanced at the ceiling. A chandelier nearly the size of her father's car hung above her head. Entrances to parts of the house sat on either side of her giving her the feel of being watched if she ever stepped too close to them.

Her father's tale indeed did not fit what her imagination created of this place.

Suddenly the sound of someone clearing their throat in act of getting someone's attention drew Kagome out of her musings. She searched the foyer to have her eyes glance upon the demon sitting at the bottom of the stair case

His posture was not poised as it was before. His back touched the bottom half of the steps and his arms sprawled out from his sides, and legs dangled over the stairs with his feet almost on the ground floor. His face was upward in glancing at the same ceiling Kagome had just done seconds ago.

"Took you long enough." The demon said.

The girl could only stare blankly at this switch of behavior. "Excuse me?"

The demon finally raised his head and looked at her dead in the eye.

"Did you really not bring anything other than the clothes on your back?" He asked skeptically.

"Uh… no."

The demon rolled his eyes before abruptly sitting up and staring at the young mortal woman for another few seconds. He sighed and stood up brushing his palms over his thighs in the act of removing invisible dust from his pants.

His back straightened till he was at full height and said, "Come. I'll show you the manor." He descended the stairs and turned right.

Kagome complied but made sure to keep her distance a few feet behind.

"You won't see what I talk about if you straggle behind that far." Inuyasha said still facing forward. He stopped at an entrance hiding away what was ever inside. The doors were to sliding doors, that the demon casually pushed apart to send into the foyer candle lights flickering from the small source of wind.

Inuyasha leaned against the door frame to let the silent woman take a look and crossed his arms staring at her. When she didn't move he rolled his eyes again and sighed.

"Look, I won't kill you. If I was going to I would have done so by now. I'm trying to be courteous by showing you this place so you won't get lost in the future. So would you just walk in? Nothing's going to ambush you." He said irritated.

Kagome hesitated for a moment before slowly stepping through. The walls were of darkened wood with only one window revealing the front of the manor. Two love seats sat adjacent from each other and further from them a non-lit fireplace where's its mantle almost matched height with Kagome's chest was built. A small table with two sitting chairs lay in the corner next to the window.

"Wow…" She muttered to herself.

_It's bigger than the apartment…_

The thoughts of the home she left behind started the prickling of tears again. She gulped and wiped them away quickly.

Inuyasha who sensed the awkward tension cleared his throat and said, "Moving on shall we?" He leaned off the frame of the entrance and silently stalked off again, Kagome as well in silent pursuit again.

"You can use that room whenever you like. Read, cry, and stare off into space, whatever women like you do." He said with an uncaring flick of his hand and continued down a corridor to their next destination.

It probably took an hour to get through the entire place. So many doors that lead to different things. The kitchen was a cross between appearing old fashion, but equipped with modern technology even Kagome recognized from catalogs back home.

Inuyasha showed her the armory filled with not only guns, but as well swords. A library that would take her years if she ever decided to read all of them. A room with ceiling to floor windows to look at the back landscaping. The dining room which was fit for plenty had a table that could seat 100 comfortably, and even an indoor hot spring with life like boulders to give off an outdoors appearance. Majority of it was lit by candles but surprisingly enough a few rooms did have updated lighting as well.

"I can't believe someone actually owns all this." Kagome said aloud.

At some point she had gotten comfortable around the demon enough to speak more and actually walk beside him while on their journey going from room to room. She figured that he was telling the truth about if he _was_ going to kill her, he would have done it a lot sooner.

By the end of their tour, the demon had stopped in front of a small door and turned to Kagome.

"And this is where our little tour ends." Inuyasha said while his eyes narrowed and a small grin graced his lips. A mysterious glint flashed through his purple irises.

Kagome hesitated. He had never smiled in front of her since they met and judging by his tone of voice plus the cat like eyes meant something bad was most likely to happen.

Fear consumed her nerves and she gulped while stepping back, but soon came to a half as her back hit a wall.

His grin grew to be the matching image of the _Cheshire Cat_ as he had one hand on the door, slowly turning the knob.

"Don't worry." His face relaxed still smiling as he cracked the door slightly. "It's just your room."

He opened the door to reveal what he said to be true. It was a bedroom. Walls entirely the color of black with a white ceiling. The room was entirely black and white. A canopy sat dead center, lifted from the ground by a platform almost a half a foot tall. A bay window to its right out looked the brightest of stars and a full moon. The room was entirely modern. A regular reading lamp sat on a tiny dresser beside the bed along with a corded phone.

Across the end of the bed sat a black makeup vanity with a stool. On either side of the vanity were two doors. The left door was a walk in closet. The right door was her very own bathroom.

"You like?" Inuyasha asked calmly. A tone of cockiness was laced in his words.

All Kagome could do was nod as she stepped through the room's entrance amazed at how large this room was. It was the size of a regular master bedroom.

_If this is the size of mine, how big is his?_

"Good." He said. "Well it's pretty late. You should probably rest." His last statement almost sounding sincere. Almost.

"Wait." Kagome turned to face him at the door. "Of all rooms why this one? Why not a dungeon or something?"

The demon paused at her inquiry, and then broke into small chuckle.

"You." He pointed at her. "You're an amusing one. For one thing, this place doesn't have a dungeon. Plus…" He paused choosing his words carefully. "I thought this room would suit you."

Another look flashed in his eyes unrecognizable to Kagome.

"Go to bed Kagome." He said, the first time using her name since they met. "Breakfast will be ready when you awake. Night." He said calmly before shutting the door.

And then she was alone.

Exhaustion was finally catching up to her and she yawned after wandering around the room more and finding everything entirely spotless. As she neared the bed a folded stack of clothes lay atop the covering.

She unfolded them to reveal that they were pajamas. Both a top and bottom half.

_How did he…? Was that here this whole time…?_

Even though she knew she was alone, she still felt self conscious enough to undress and change under the bed's sheets. It took more time than it would have if she was standing but she didn't care. Plus, once she was done her head was already resting on the soft pillows.

She twisted to turn off the lamp light and let the natural lighting cascading in from the full moon shine through her windows

Her eyes were beginning to grow heavy as she stared above up at the canopy.

Memories of today flooded her mind once again, and a small tear trailed from her eye and down her cheek.

_My first night without them…_

This time she didn't bother wiping them, and just let them fall. She knew she was never going to family again. She wondered what they were doing now. Did they miss her? Was she at all on their minds as much as they were on hers? Were they doing ok? It wasn't even 24 hours yet from being away from them, but they plagued her mind painfully. Images of her family including her beautiful mother were swarming through her mind, and she willingly let them.

Her eyes had finally begun to close, sleep finally hitting her. Her breathing became even and she fell into a deep sleep.

_I miss you already guys…_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys this is so short. I'm so busy with shit nowadays I can't think straight. Right now it's midnight and if I don't sleep now I'm forever screwed in the… err few hours from now. If this is bad, I know I'm just publishing this until I can go back and edit it. **

**I apologize for Inuyasha being blah. I'm still fleshing out ideas of how I want to deal with him in the state. I want him to be mysterious as of the moment, and if you get this vibe then SWEET! I completed my goal. Kind of. Anyways thanks again guys. Unsure when the next update will be but it'll be soon. Now that I've gotten past the boring stuff, the awesome parts are coming up!**


	3. Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

* * *

_**Darkness.**_

She lacked an idea as to where she was running, whom she was running from, or even if she was going in a right direction.

_**Darkness.**_

She had been running for what felt like forever. There were no walls to run along, and neither a ceiling and/or floor, had she even felt a floor or even see a ceiling if there were to be any sort.

_**Darkness. **_

She lacked the ability to stop for a breath of air. She felt to be in a loop that created more questions the longer she ran, and less sense as to what she was doing.

She didn't think to stop running.

She didn't want to stop running.

_**Darkness. **_

Even though she refused to stop running, something caught her forcing to stop.

_**Darkness. **_

Strong hands gripped her waist. She squirmed with a silent scream. She had no voice. The hands that grabbed her though had not a rough attitude. She turned her head to come face to face with eyes boring into her own.

Eyes the hue of amber.

"Caught you." The dark haired man said into her flirtatiously.

She blinked. Her environment was now in broad daylight. Fresh grass lay below her bare feet while the calming sounds of water splashed in the distance. Even though it was light outside the clouds were gray. Birds flew overhead from tree branches that surrounded the entire meadow.

"Who says I didn't _want _to get caught?" She teased.

"Must you always play dirty like that? Surely you do get tired." He closed his eyes before resting his forehead on her inhaling her natural scent mixed in with the flowers they had laid in before their little chase.

"When it comes to you, I'm never tired." She lightly pressed her lips to his nose.

"And when it comes to you," His eyes now open and his arms tightening around her waist. "I'm never unhappy." He lifted her frame into the air.

She squealed from surprise before breaking into laughter. "No! Put me down this instant!"

"I don't think so." He smirked and began to twirl her.

"Either put me down now or—"She was then immediately brought downwards onto her feet and dipped backwards still in grip of him.

"Or what?" His smirk grew.

Stunned for a few seconds before she could answer, "Or I shall be…" Her face turned to contemplation. "I shall turn you into a dog!"

She was brought up right now and her head began to feel like it would spin off if her lover didn't let go.

"A toad, a 3 horned beast, a goldfish, an old woman, and now a dog. You always say things like this and yet if I make you angry so often why haven't you done any of these to me? Hmm?" His amused smirked pressed against her cheek.

"Because you just aren't worth that much to be put under a spell." She playfully hit him on the chest.

Hearing these words he donned a look of being hurt. But his eyes still had that mischief they've always carried.

"How can you say such a thing? I've been under your spell the minute our paths crossed." He proclaimed.

"You've been spending your time with Miroku too often." She chuckled. "My respect to whoever can stand these overdone compliments."

"Oh you love them."

"I don't"

"You do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Did I say dog? I meant demon."

"You pain me." He sarcastically said with another smirk.

She only smiled in return and twisted out of his arms and began walking in the direction of the mansion. His hand grabbed hers and together they walked back to the estate in silence.

"How long will you be gone?" She quietly asked deciding now to bring it up.

He sighed, "A month…" He said solemnly.

Something wet had softly hit the crown of her head, and his as well. They looked up to see rain drops lighting falling to the earth. Then the intensity increased and showered them in downpour. The rain had soaked her face to hide her tears, but he could hear the sobs.

"I love you…" His hand cupped her cheek tenderly.

The rain meant nothing to them now.

By now, both could hear someone screaming their names. Probably Sango wondering where the two of them were.

"It'll all change now." She muttered.

He brought his face closer to hers and pressed his lips against hers. She pressed hers forward in response and then

_**Darkness**_

"You look just like her…" A soft voice muttered.

It sounded so pained. So full of hurt and regret that it nearly shattered her own heart.

_**Darkness**_

A figure crouched feet away from her. It was too dark to see their entire form. She'd move to comfort this figure if only the floor beneath them had been existent.

The figure shifted. It's head moved in her direction and stared its eye directly into hers. As if they could see in the dark. And to her, she couldn't tell if that were true or not.

"So much like her…" Its voice broke.

Its eyes flashed so quick she nearly missed it. But she saw them. Saw their inhumanly shared of yellow. The same amber as before.

_**Darkness**_

"Hey! Are you awake in there!?" The demon's voice shouted.

* * *

**A/N: I KNOW! I KNOW! I've been gone for so long and then when I return to add another chapter I give you guys this. Sorry! I can't apologize a million times enough. Yes, this is _super fucking_ short. Yes, I'm working on the next chapter already. And yes this is a dream. In case you couldn't tell. **

**Sooo who are these mysterious lovers and how do they apply to this story? *Side Note: Guesses/Reviews always make me feel better. **


End file.
